fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Down the Rabbit Hole (Anna version)
Jiminy Cricket presents Anna in Wonderland Starring Kristen Bell as Anna Tress MacNeille as Wilma Flintstone Pax Thien Jolie-Pitt as Banjo Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants Dan Castellaneta as The Genie Rob Paulsen as Mac Bill Fagerbakke as Br'er Bear Jess Harnell as Tosh, Br'er Rabbit, and Br'er Fox Josh Gad as Olaf Russi Taylor as Miss Bianca Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton Kevin Spacey as Hopper Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Princess Atta Maurice LaMarche as Wilbur Jim Cummings as King Louie Jeannie Elias as Jerry Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Medusa and Samuel Vincent as Edd/Double D Chorus: Anna in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Anna in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree was a prehistoric woman with red hair tied in a bun and blue eyes, wearing a white sleeveless, one-shouldered dress that stops above her knees, a matching beaded necklace, and earrings. Her name was Wilma Flintstone, and she was currently reading a history book. "...leaders, and head been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Sonic and Knuckles, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Bartleby-" Wilma was cut off when a shoe waved at her face. "Anna!" Sitting on a branch was an 18-year-old girl with strawberry-blonde hair tied in braided pigtails with a platinum blond streak and turqouise eyes, wearing a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, a greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides), and dark green pleats, a cream-colored petticoat, matching bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet shoes. Her name was Anna, Wilma's daughter. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Wilma. Accompanying her on a branch was kitten with orange-red fur, a black nose and whiskers, triangular ears with pink ear innards, and an eggshell white muzzle, upper face, underbelly, tip on his tail, and paws. His name was Banjo. "I'm listening," Anna told Wilma in a bored voice. As Anna continued making her daisy chain, Wilma continues reading. "And even Bartleby, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with Tails and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Anna placed her completed daisy chain on Banjo's head, who shook it off onto Wilma's head. Anna giggled, but Wilma shouted, "Anna! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Mother." Anna apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures," Wilma responded. Anna rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Wilma asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Anna's head. She picked up Banjo and set him on her lap. "That's it, Banjo! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Banjo nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Anna continued. This perplexed Banjo, who shook his head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it would be, it would. You see?" asked Anna. "Nope." replied Banjo. Anna jumped down to the ground and Wilma was too busy reading to notice. "In my world." Anna said, "You wouldn't say meow. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Anna.'" "I don't know if I can do that." said Banjo. "Oh, but you would." Anna said as she picked up her cat. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Banjo, and all the other animals too." She put Banjo down in a flower bed, as Anna said, "Why, in my world..." Anna: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Anna drops a flower on Banjo and he bats it away. Anna lies down in the daisy field. Anna: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Anna: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Anna: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Anna: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Anna and Banjo lie down on the riverbank. Anna: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Anna closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Banjo's jaws dropped and he did take a double take. The reflection was a white rabbit with blue eyes, a pink nose, long floppy ears, big cheeks, whiskers, and a tuft of red hair, wearing red overalls with gold buttons and a green patch, a blue bowtie with yellow polka dots, and yellow opera gloves. His name was Roger Rabbit. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. "Anna! I see something coming our way!" Banjo called out, as he started to tug on Anna, trying to get the girl's attention. "Oh, Banjo," Anna said. "It's just a rabbit with a polka dot tie..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Roger pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Anna added in surprise, "And a watch!" Roger looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Jumpin' jeepers!" Roger exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Anna said. "What can a rabbit possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the rabbit and Banjo followed his owner, as Anna yelled, "Please, sir!" Roger: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Anna stopped and said to her cat, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Banjo chased after him, "Mister Rabbit! Wait!" Roger: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Roger reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Roger: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Anna and Banjo ran to the rabbit hole and Anna got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said. "I should say." Banjo said in agreement. Anna started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Banjo, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Anna said as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed because she had fallen. The tunnel had lead to another large hole. Banjo was lucky enough not to fall also, as he watched Anna fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Banjo!" Anna shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the girl and cat waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs